Modern mobile communication devices have become feature rich platforms even capable to run open platform Java applications and games whilst they still can provide typical communication services such as speech and data services. Better still, it is even possible to add and/or activate new application Over The Air (so called OTA configuration or addition).
The use of OTA may be further divided: into two main categories depending on the target use: stand-alone use without any interaction with the network, such as provision of ring-tones or single player off-line games and provision of content for use with the network, such as distributed multi-player games. Various hybrid forms are also possible, for example a game can be provided that can be played alone in a single player mode or over a network in a multi-player mode so that some other party plays the same game over a network connection.